I loved Her
by LadyDrizzle
Summary: Jesse thoughts in Funk :


**I loved her.**

**Set in episode 1x21: Funk.**

**Jesse's thoughts. His real reasoning behind what he did. One Shot**

**Jesse Pov.**

"Jesse, Wait up!" It was Noah Puckerman; I wasn't fond of neither Puck nor his choice of songs. He also never let me forget he used to date my current girlfriend Rachel, whom I cared for very deeply. Despite Run Joey Run.

"What is it Puckerman?"

"I need to talk to you...It's about Rachel,"

"What? Is she okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's fine. Look...I just found her in the choir room...making out with, the one, the only, Finn Hudson,"

"Liar. Rachel would never hurt me like that!"

"Look, it's true. Finn's been trying to get with Rachel ever since you hooked up. It's over Jesse. If you want to get the hand up on the little slut, dump her,"

"I...don't...believe...it."

"Not my problem. I'll leave you be," Puck started to walk away, "Jackass," I heard him mutter under his breath. I couldn't believe Rachel would cheat on me. I loved her. I'd never said it, or even thought it to anyone else but myself before that moment, but I had loved her, I love her multicoloured stockings, her animal sweaters, her voice, her smile, her pretty much everything. How could she do this? Well. If she was going to betray me. I would do it first. She had already broken my heart before. I wouldn't let her do it again. I stormed out of WMHS, for the last time. Hopped in my car, and I'm off too get my old life back. Leaving Rachel and New Directions behind.

**Puck Pov.**

"Hand over the money Ms Sylvester," I can't believe she offered me $500 to tell that St. Barstad kid to piss off on back to Carmel High, Well I didn't say too but we knew he would.

"Thanks, Jew, Your work is done here. Now SCRAM"

She only wanted me too, to make sure we lost. But I hate Jesse. And I know we're going to win. So suck on that Sue.

**Jesse Pov.**

"JESSE!" It was Andrea. My VA female lead. I was so happy to see her, it had been MONTHS since I'd last seen her, and she ran up to me and hugged me. It had been like that pretty much all my first day back at Carmel. I couldn't wait to get to glee. It was the one part I was so looking forward too.

"While I know your all so happy to have Jesse back, it's time to get back to work, We need to work on a new song, something to blow everyone out of their seats at regional's, to prove we still are number one," Ms C. started to say.

"I have an idea...How does Queen sound...?

************A few days later**************

There she was. Rachel Babra Berry. Staring me right in the Face, She was curious into why I was up here. Pretend she didn't know anything. She did. She knew what she did. She must have realised I found out by now. I wouldn't let it show how much I loved her. She would never know how much I'm hurting inside.

"Jesse? What you doing up there with them?"

"I've transferred back to Carmel High Rachel, I'm sorry it's come to this, but you guys were awful to me. You never accepted me; you never listened to my clearly superior ideas."

Then Finn muttered something I wasn't paying attention to him. I was looking at Rachel; I assumed it had something to do with why we were there.

"The blogs and chat rooms said that you guys are ripe to topple us, we came to see if you agree with that. This is something we came up with a few days ago.

We then start singing. It doesn't feel right. I miss singing with Rachel. I miss how together we all were. I even, dare I say it, miss the misfits from New Directions, but mostly I Miss Rachel. I was annoyed at Andrea talking at the end. I thought we were to say nothing, leave them stunned. As were walking to our cars Andrea starts talking.

"Hey Jesse, did I tell you what we did to their choir room on the weekend? You're going to laugh. A lot" She starts to break out in laughter, I'm worried, and what did they do? Burn it? God I hope not. "We trashed the place with toilet paper, like 300 rolls, it's going to take FOREVER to clean," Oh thank god. Not as bad as I thought.

"Why on earth?"

"To prove we've still got it."

"Andrea..."

"Oh and I still haven't told you the best part, tomorrow, Your going to call Rachel, bring her to the parking lot, and we are all going to egg her,"

"No. I won't,"

"Fine, you better leave now and go back to the stupid little misfits,"

"No, I'm with you guys now. I guess I'll do it."

****************************The next day**************************

"Meet me in the parking lot,"

She's coming. God. I wish she'd said no. You stupid girl Rachel. As much as she hurt me. She didn't deserve it. I had to do this though. I had to make VA like me again. She's seen me. She's running. Oh god Rachel. You're not running the way I taught you. The way a real Broadway queen should. Oh well. Let her be. I smiled. I then my teammates come up behind her. They start throwing. I can't stand it. It's my turn. I approach her. So many things go through my mind. I want to ask her how she could cheat on me. Then she starts talking.

"Do it. Break it. Just like you broke my heart."

What? What the hell was she going on about? Oh I get it. Playing dumb. Pretending it was all me.

"I loved you."

I break it on her head. You dummy Jesse. Why didn't you hug her? Say you're sorry, Pretend nothing had happened, Why didn't you go back to her? Tell her everything was okay? I feel so dumb. I walk away. I'm fighting to urge to run back to her. I don't.

I just ruined the only good thing in my life.


End file.
